


Sorriso de gato

by maréminha (uljimango)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Junmyeon is done with lay, M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, friendzoned kai, hinted sulay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uljimango/pseuds/mar%C3%A9minha
Summary: Kyungsoo tinha o hábito de andar pela escola, o motivo? Seu crush não tão secreto em Jongin. E foi em uma de suas buscas pelo mais novo que ele viu Jongdae e bastou um sorriso para Kyungsoo começar a duvidar quem realmente era seu crush.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 1





	Sorriso de gato

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa é minha primeira ChenSoo/KyungDae, é um ship que eu gosto muito apesar de não escrever muito sobre.  
> Espero que gostem

E lá estava ele, rondando pela escola, procurando pelo rapaz alto e de pele morena, após alguns minutos de frustração, ele se deparou com um conhecido, Jongdae e ele já haviam trocado palavras, porém nada longo o suficiente para considerá-lo seu amigo. Kyungsoo iria passar direto, porém o outro o viu e resolveu que se aproximar do mais baixo seria o correto a se fazer.

Jongdae sorriu, e _porra!_ como o sorriso dele era lindo. Chegava a tomar o trono do seu crush, Jongin, _Kim Jongin_ o moreno delícia da escola. Imediatamente Kyungsoo se interessou por ele, tanto que nem a voz aguda e o volume desnecessário em que ele falava conseguiram mudar isso. Kyungsoo estava profundamente confuso, afinal, ele _odeia_ pessoas barulhentas, Chanyeol e Baekhyun são testemunhas. Ambos são tão irritantes e insistentes que se tornou parte da rotina deles receber socos, tapas e até mesmo chutes do moreno mais baixo.

\- ah! Oi, sou Jongdae! Lembra? E você é Kyungsoo, certo? - o rapaz com sorriso de gato, _lindo_ , encarava-o com expectativa e Kyungsoo não entendeu o porque suas mãos suaram e seu rosto esquentou.

\- certo... - o sussurro contrastou forte com as palavras gritadas pelo outro. Subtamente, Kyungsoo sentiu Jongdae abraçá-lo, suas pernas quase cederam e seus grandes olhos cresceram em dois círculos perplexos.

\- é um prazer te conhecer, Soo! - dizer que o moreno derreteu com o apelido é pouco. Ao contrário do que ele esperava, Jongdae não libertou-o do aperto de seus braços. - vamos à cantina? O intervalo logo acaba e eu quero esfregar na cara do Baek que eu zerei aquele jogo novo! - Jongdae arrastou Kyungsoo pelos corredores, falando sem parar sobre _qualquer coisa_ , literalmente, o rapaz tinha um certo talento em trocar de assunto.

\- Kyungsoo? - ele se virou, os olhos castanhos caíram até o braço de Jongdae, envolta de si. Jongin fez uma careta estranha, porém logo disfarçou. - você quer, hmmm, ir na cantina comigo? Comer algo ou conversar? - os dedos morenos esfregaram a nuca, _Jongin estava nervoso_.

\- pode ser outro dia? Jongdae e eu estamos indo pra lá agora - o rapaz alto tentou esconder a decepção, sem sucesso. - você pode vir com a gente, se quiser? 

\- é melhor não, quem sabe amanhã? Preciso ir agora, te vejo por aí - Jongin se virou e saíu com passos rápidos, Kyungsoo se sentiu mal, porém menos do que ele achou que se sentiria. _Ele acabou de dar um fora no próprio crush!_ o baixinho estava quase indo atrás do moreno, quando ele ouviu a voz do outro, muito perto.

\- você tá bem? - o corpo todo de Kyungsoo esquentou. - quer ir até ele? Tudo bem se você quiser eu posso ir até os outros sozinho e...

\- não! - Jongdae arregalou os olhos, surpreso, nunca tinha visto o outro gritar, nem mesmo quando Chanyeol derrubou café no uniforme dele, Kyung era muito calmo e controlado pra isso. - digo, não precisa, eu vou com você... - Jongdae sorriu lindamente, apertando a mão na cintura do mais baixo.

Eles continaram o pelos corredores, admirando o rosto do homem ao seu lado quando o outro não estava olhando. Ao chegarem à cantina, não se supreenderam com o caos que era a mesa de seus amigos.

\- Sehun, você poderia por favor parar de rebolar no meu colo? Não quero ficar duro agora, amor. - Chanyeol resmungou, porém ainda sim foi alto o suficiente pra ser ouvido pelas pessoas em outras mesas.

\- ...e foi assim que eu quase quebrei o braço no banheiro ontem. - Junmyeon estava, pra dizer o mínimo, chocado com a história que tinha acabado de ouvir, Yixing era famoso pelo seu compartamento auto destrutivo.

\- Eae! - Jongdae avisou sua chegada da única maneira que ele sabia: gritando.

\- vocês ficam sozinhos por dez minutos e já estão namorando? - Baekhyun provocou, apontando para a forma íntima que Jongdae o mantinha nos braços.

Seus amigos explodiram em gargalhadas, Kyungsoo sentiu seu rosto esquentar, porém Dae não soltou-o, nem sequer afroxou o aperto.

\- Kyungsoo é muito fofo, mas acho que vou precisar de mais algum tempo até convencê-lo a namorar comigo. - Dae disse com naturalidade, sem remover o sorriso de gato da boca. E a sua confissão, claro, foi o suficiente para que os outros, principalmente Yeol e Baek, começarem uma sessão de piadinhas infantis.

\- porque você disse aquilo? - questionou Kyungsoo quando ambos se sentaram perto de Junmyeon, que ainda tentava colocar um pouco de senso em Yixing.

\- você não quer namorar comigo? - Jongdae tinha um bico nos lábios, criando sua melhor expressão de cãozinho abandonado. - eu sei que a gente praticamente se conheceu hoje, mas eu já gosto de você faz um tempinho, e eu adoraria que você me desse uma chance... - pela primeira vez até agora, ele mostrou nervosismo, evitando contato visual com o outro.

\- eu... - Kyungsoo mordeu os lábios, não conseguia confiar na sua voz, se falasse certamente gaguejaria mais do que seria considerado normal, então resolveu entrelaçar os dedos com os da mão livre de Jongdae, acariciando-a com o polegar.

\- isso é um sim? - Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, confirmando. - obrigado por me dar uma chance, Soo. - Jongdae ergueu a mão do rapaz moreno até sua boca, deixando um beijo no topo dela, pintando as bochechas do outro de rosa.

Seus amigos começaram a gritar na cantina, alguns em choque, outros felizes, e mais algumas emoções confusas, porém o futuro casal não podia ligar menos, Kyungsoo até mesmo sintia que poderia esquecer Jongin. 

Durante a próxima semana inteira, eles não se desgrudavam, indo a encontros e trocando sorrisos envergonhados, Kyungsoo teve certeza que ele podia esquecer seu antigo crush, no fundo ele já tinha superado, até porque Jongdae era um crush muito mais intenso.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma das minhas fics com formatação antiga (travessão pra marcar fala) e assim como as outras, eu decidi não editá-las.


End file.
